omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Multiverse
Summary A Multiverse ' is what experts call the hypothetical set of finite or infinite possible universes, counting the historical universe that people regularly experience. These finite or infinite possible universes compromise everything that exists and everything that can come into existence such as space, energy, time and matter. It also takes into account the constants and the physical laws that describe those mentioned previously. These universes contained within the multiverse are what people sometimes call “parallel universes". Our universe exists within the fabric of space-time — 3D space combined with time, to create a 4D continuum Hyperverse A '''Hyperverse '''is term created for a verse that contains more than 11 Higher Dimensions. As defined, it's for multiverses that contain dimensions of a higher order than the standard 10 or 11 dimensions that most scientists have theorized to exist out of the total number of spatial dimensions. Entities who are 12th Dimensional are considered the bare minimum of what it takes to be considered a "Hyperversal" entity and the upper limits to Hyperversal extend to any finite number of dimensions 'High Hyperversal In mathematics, there's an idea called Infinite-Dimensional "Hilbert Space" that states an infinite number of higher dimensions can possibly exist. In literary terms, Infinite-Dimensional Space is the highest of infinity itself and anything within it is essentially infinity of it's purest form. Any structure infinitely superior to an infinite-dimensional hyperverse is only an infinite dimensional structure of a greater magnitude. Note: '''The term that's used for this wiki is not found in any other notable work. More often than not, what we define as a "Hyperverse" would be usually described as a Universe or Multiverse within the retrospective work itself. As long as a cosmology has beyond 11 Dimensions, then it would qualify as a "Hyperverse" by our standard tiering system *The term "Hyperversal" itself comes from "Hyper", which is theoretical science is used to describe something well beyond our normal level and "Verse" which usually means Universe, but can mean Multiverse even in some cases Fictional Verses That Contain Multiverses/Hyperverses * '''Marvel Comics * DC Comics * Saint Seiya * Mario Bros. * Shin Megami Tensei * Imagine Comics * Tenchi Muyo ' * '''Ah! My Goddess ' * '''Family Guy * Gravity Falls * Transformers * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Final Fantasy * Slayers/Lost Universe * Mortal Kombat * Nasuverse * Chrono Series * Ms Paint Adventures * Marginverse ''' * '''Xenosaga * Xenogears * Wildstorm Comics * Archie Comics * Umineko No Naku Koro Ni * Undertale * Touhou Project * AT-2verse ''' * '''Noein * Dark Tower * Cthulhu Mythos * Doctor Who * Magic: The Gathering/Forgotten Realms * Half-Life * Pokemon * Digimon * Minecraft * Star Trek * Gurren Lagann * Rick & Morty * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Planet Dolan * Monster Girl Quest! * Manifold Series * Kirby (Implied) * Ben 10 * SCP Foundation * Creepypasta * Adventure Time * OneShot * Valkyrie Crusade/Brave Frontier * Mother Series * 'Senki Zesshou Symphogear '(implied) Category:Important Pages Category:Terms